


Only You, Kyungsoo

by Reina_Blanca27



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reina_Blanca27/pseuds/Reina_Blanca27
Summary: For Chanyeol, it's only ever been Kyungsoo.





	Only You, Kyungsoo

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed something to take my mind off Kyungsoo's enlistment and then this happened. Updates may be slow. Not Beta read.  
> The boys are in Middle School here. Beagle line are aged 12, while Kyungsoo is 10.

 

 

Chanyeol smiled to himself as he painted the last heart he had drawn in his sketch book. He decided to paint this one purple and he loved the way the colour added beauty to his drawing. He’d spent the better part of his lunch time sketching the latest addition to his collection and this time his inspiration had come from an incident that morning that made him smile even as he remembered it. He leaned back to observe his work, brow tilting upwards. Now that he thought about it, he needed to add more hearts with more colours, maybe even a star or two… He smiled and leaned down again.

He was busy colouring the biggest star yellow when two small hands reached from behind him and covered his eyes.

An excited giggle sounded close to his ears “Guess who, Yoda?”

Chanyeol dropped his pencil and sighed, clearly recognising the voice and who it belonged to. “Go away, Byun!”

Baekhyun let out a disappointed groan at being caught so easily and released his hold, coming to seat opposite his friend, small juice box in hand. He took a long sip, slurping loudly enough to annoy the other and pointed to the drawing. “Hey, what’re you drawing?”

Chanyeol covered his book with his left arm to keep it from sight, while he coloured. Cheeks flushing pink. “It’s none of your business, leave me alone”

Baekhyun didn’t like his dismissive tone and pouted back at him. “You didn’t sit with us for lunch. Junmyeon hyung was worried so he sent me to come see if you were sick or something”

Chanyeol glanced up, giving him an annoyed look. “Well, I’m fine as you can see, so go away”

Baekhyun returned the annoyed look and glanced down at the book. “What’s with you? Is it because of…THIS!”

With lightning speed Chanyeol never quite figured out how his skinny-to-the-bone friend managed to possess, Baekhyun grabbed the sketch book from under him and made a run for the door.

“No, Wait! Baekhyun give it back!” Chanyeol hollered after him, leaping up from his seat.

“You want it back? You better catch me first! Haha hhaha”

Chanyeol was surprised to see Baekhyun was already at the other side of the hall, dangling the book high enough for Chanyeol to see. He gritted his teeth. “Byun!”

Baekhyun stuck his tongue out at him and made a run for the playground. Chanyeol followed quickly after him and soon was chasing his friend all around the playground. He’d come close to catching him twice but Baekhyun always managed to slip away at the last minute. His last attempt had him falling, face first on a sand castle the younger kids were building. Lots of crying filled his ears as he brushed the sand away from his face. He dusted himself up and tried to pacify the kids whose screams only got louder but was distracted by the booming laughter coming from somewhere behind him.

Baekhyun was bent in half laughing so hard; it took all of Chanyeol’s resolve not to go over there and punch him in the face.

“Poor Yoda, got himself covered in sand all for this –Hey **!** ” In the process of trying to tease Chanyeol, Baekhyun didn’t see another boy quickly creeping up to him and was startled when the boy had quickly reached up and snatched the book away from him. “Jongdae!”

“Now what do we have here?” The boy smiled, flipping through the pages.

Chanyeol’s face fell. It was bad enough that Baekhyun had gotten his hands on his collection; the other would have teased him forever about it. But Jongdae? Now Chanyeol has to worry about the whole school finding out his secret.

He fell back on his knees, shaken by the dread starting to creep up on him.

He watched as Jongdae’s eyes grew larger, flipping from page to page, opening his mouth in shocked realisation. “You’ve got to be kidding me, Chanyeol…”

“What? What’s on it? Dae lemme see!” Baekhyun immediately made his way to the other, grabbing the book and was soon sporting the same shocked expression on his face; however his was more amused than surprised.

“Chanyeol, you like Do Kyungsoo? The _four-eyed_ kid?”

Chanyeol closed his eyes. Face flushing in embarrassment.

“Wow, you drew a lot about him, look here Dae, “ _Kyungsoo eating the apple I got him” “Kyungsoo waving at me” “Kyungsoo smiling at me” “Kyungsoo holding my hand”…_ and there’s a bunch of hearts here too”

Chanyeol began to cry. Those were his secret drawings. He was planning to show them to Kyungsoo on his birthday along with a well-planned confession. It was supposed to be special. His Noona was even going to help him bake some cookies and his mum had promised to buy the flowers he wanted. But now it was ruined, all thanks to his no good friends.

He got up and turned to run away, ignoring the cries of “Chanyeol Wait!”  by his friends and sprinted all the way to the back of the school. His eyes were burning hot with tears and he dug the heel of his palms into his eyes to stop them. He didn’t know how long he’d stayed there crying when he suddenly felt a small hand on his shoulder. He turned around and was surprised to see the person standing in front of him, with round Harry Potter-like glasses gleaming in the sunlight. “Kyungsoo?”

“Channie, what happened? Why are you crying?” The smaller boy stood up on his tiptoes to wipe the tears that were falling down his cheeks.

“I…I…”

“I saw you running out of the Playground. Did something happen? Are you hurt?”

Chanyeol hiccupped, drying his eyes. He needed to be a big boy. He didn’t want Kyungsoo to think he was still a Cry Baby. He tried to smile down at the younger boy to reassure him.

“It’s..It’s okay, Kyungsoo-yah. I’m fine. I was only playing a game with Baekhyun and Jongdae and well, they were just being stupid and teasing me”

Kyungsoo sighed in relief. “Okay, but you don’t have to cry Channie. If they’re being mean to you again, I’ll teach them a lesson.”

Chanyeol smiled fondly at him, seeing the determined look on the small, adorable boy’s face. What could he possibly do to them? They were a year older and way bigger than he was. But knowing that Kyungsoo was willing to defend him is one of the attributes he loved the most about the smaller boy. One of the reasons he liked him.

“Nah, it’s okay. Don’t worry about them. So did you enjoy the Apple I got for you?”

Kyungsoo’s face broke out in his signature heart-shaped smile and Chanyeol cooed inwardly. “Yes, it was delicious. That’s why I came looking for you, actually. My mom and I made _Gyeran Mari_ and I brought a little extra for you. You weren’t in the Cafeteria though and that’s why I came looking for you.” He lifted up the packed lunch box to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol brightened; he loved when Kyungsoo brought him lunch. The food was always extra tasty. Often times, he’d had to go back home with his own lunch still untouched much to the annoyance of his mother and the amusement of his sister.

“Thank you, Kyungsoo-yah. I feel a lot better now” He grinned down at the smiling boy.

Kyungsoo hugged him. “I’m glad, I don’t like seeing you cry.” He stepped back from the embrace, chubby cheeks flushed red, “Anyway, I have to go back, I’m helping Teacher set up for the next class. Do you want to walk home together later?” Kyungsoo asked shyly.

Chanyeol nodded enthusiastically. Face splitting into a wide grin “Sure, I’ll come pick you up when you’re ready to go”

“Okay” Kyungsoo smiled back. He turned to sprint back to his class, “Later Channie” he waved back at the still grinning boy.

“Later” Chanyeol watched as Kyungsoo made his way back inside the school building.

“YOU DO LIKE HIM!”

Chanyeol turned to see his two annoying friends making their way to him from the corner they’d been hiding behind, watching the entire scene and he frowned angrily at them.

“Are you two done making fun of me? Can I get my book back now?”

Baekhyun pouted at him “Ya, Chanyeol, I’m sorry I took your book. I didn’t know-“  
“But you like him right?” Jongdae interrupted. Voice so loud, Chanyeol was scared other people could hear him.

“YES..YES..I do. Satisfied? Now give it back”

Jongdae handed the book over to Chanyeol, a sorry expression on his face. “I won’t tell anyone just in case you were worried. I think he’s a really nice kid”

Chanyeol collected his book, looking sheepish “You don’t think it’s weird that he’s.. well…a boy”

Jongdae laughed “What? No...” He gave a quick glance at Baekhyun that Chanyeol didn’t fail to miss. “I don’t think it’s weird at all”

Baekhyun wrapped an arm around Chanyeol’s shoulder. “Besides, you should invite him to sit with us, I’m sure Junmyeon won’t mind.”

“Yeah, any friend of yours is our friend too.” Jongdae smiled reassuringly at Chanyeol.

Chanyeol smiled back at his two friends. “Thanks guys”

They made their way back into the school building as Baekhyun and Jongdae started to tease Chanyeol about his love-filled lunch box.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Good start? Let me know.


End file.
